


the duck goes quack

by interstellarbeams



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Children of Characters, F/M, Family costumes, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Tears, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarbeams/pseuds/interstellarbeams
Summary: Lucy and Wyatt are in a rush to get to Denise’s annual Halloween party but someone isn’t too fond of their Halloween costume.





	the duck goes quack

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d but I figured as short as it is, I couldn’t have made too many mistakes. 
> 
> Just a little something for my fellow Lyatt/Timeless fans to enjoy. Sweet as candy but without the calories! 🎃
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! 💕

“Flynn, no sweetie! Don’t put that in your mouth.” Lucy sighed audibly as she tried to pry the toy carrot out of her daughter’s resistant hand, “It’s not a _real_ carrot.”

Successfully pulling the toy away from the squirming little girl she set it beside her, before bending back to her makeup. She bit her lip as she concentrated on drawing another straight line and then moved on to the next product application. 

Lucy brushed her hair behind her ear as she finished applying bright pink blush to the toddler’s cheeks and pulled back to catch the full effect. Flynn’s nose was painted pink too and she had black whiskers, which was really eyeliner, on each of her cheeks that couldn’t disguise her precious freckles.

“There, you look adorable.” Flynn continued to squirm, trying and failing to reach the carrot which Lucy had placed onto the couch beside her. 

“Want, mommy, hung-wee,” Flynn pulled her gaze from the toy to look up at Lucy, her big brown eyes even larger with her attempts to charm her mother into giving her what she wanted.

“That’s not gonna work, not this time,” Lucy stated firmly as she straightened the costume across her little girl’s shoulders before pulling the hood, complete with bunny ears over her head, “We'll eat in just a minute.” _If we can make it out of here in time for Denise’s annual Halloween party_, she thought to herself.

“Wyatt? How’s Amy’s costume coming along?” She called, standing and lifting Flynn to rest against her hip. 

“It— it’s not! She won’t stop crying!” His voice echoed down the hall and she rolled her eyes as she followed the sound, down the hallway and into the master bedroom. 

“Amy darling, what’s the matter?” Lucy stepped to the edge of the queen-sized bed where Amy lay on one side, naked except for her diaper, her shoulders heaving with sobs. She handed Flynn over to Wyatt who tickled her on her stomach and sides, his eyes brightening as he watched her giggle.

“What did you do?” Lucy turned to Wyatt — obviously he had to have done _something_ to make their daughter behave in such a manner. Amy was the most even-keeled of their twin girls and collapsing into tears was not something she did often.

“I— _nothing_, at least, nothing that I can think of.” Wyatt shrugged one shoulder, “I didn’t even get to put her feet into her costume before she started crying. Amy, honey, what’s the matter?”

Amy hiccuped then sniffed, one small hand clinging to the dark blue comforter.  
Lucy rubbed her hand along her daughter’s back before she lifted her to sit in her lap. 

“Do you think her costume scared her?” Lucy asked Wyatt, bending to kiss the top of Amy’s head, “It’s just a costume, sweetie. Nothing scary. See, your sister’s wearing hers. Look at the little bunny.” 

Flynn looked down, from the height of Wyatt’s shoulder, at her sister and spying Amy’s costume, she made a quacking sound before pronouncing very clearly, “duckie!” 

“See. It’s just a duckie. _Quack quack_,” Lucy imitated a duck, pressing her cheek against Amy’s damp one.

“Duckie?” Amy asked with a quiet voice before poking her finger in her mouth.

“Yes, Amy, like the ducks at the park! You remember? When daddy took you and Flynn to feed them last week. They weren’t scary, were they?” Wyatt asked as he crouched down in front of the little girl who continued to sniff.

“Quack, quack?” She repeated, her voice breathy and small, and Lucy nodded her head at her. 

“Duckie! Quack!” Flynn yelled, and Wyatt laughed, clearly feeling that the problem was solved, before walking her out of the room.

“I’ll get the food.” 

“Don’t forget her carrot! It’s on the couch.” Lucy called after him. 

Lifting Amy up into her arms, she walked into the en suite bathroom and grabbed a tissue to wipe up Amy’s drool, snot and tears.

“Sorry, darling,” she murmured when Amy protested with a small whine, “but we can’t put on your face without it being dry.” 

“Momma,” Amy patted her cheek and Lucy pulled her hand back to kiss it in the center.

“Yes, Amy darling?” She twirled the little girl around, making her giggle as she crossed back into the bedroom and sat her down on the bed. 

“Wove you.” She looked up at Lucy with big serious eyes, her little bit of dark hair wisping around her ears.

“I love you too, angel.” Lucy smiled down at her, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes, at the three year old’s sweetness. “Now, let’s get dressed, okay? We have somewhere to be.” 

————

“How did we learn to handle two _Looney Tunes_?” Wyatt teased, looking across the back seat at Lucy as she finished buckling Amy in, her tears _finally_ dried up. His eyes followed her as she closed the door and climbed into the passenger seat while he finished buckling Flynn into her car seat. 

“I have no idea but I think handling Rufus on our trips probably helped out a little.”

“Just wait,” Wyatt added as he climbed into the driver’s seat, “He’ll love to hear what you think about him, once we get to the party.”

Lucy whacked Wyatt in the arm with the back of her hand, “Don’t you dare!”

Wyatt laughed, pulling away from her, the poster board sign he wore around his neck wrinkling with the abrupt movement.

“Don’t! You’ll crush your sign!” Lucy leaned forward so that she could see the sign, ‘rabbit season’ displayed in bold black across the surface, to make sure it wasn’t too badly rumpled.

“You started it!” Wyatt turned the key in the ignition, the engine roaring to life, as he glanced over at her. She wore a plain black turtleneck and the ‘duck season’ poster around her neck stood out against it even in the dimming afternoon light. 

“I know. I’m sorry, but you can’t mess up our family ‘costume.’” Denise insisted that they dress up every year despite the guy’s and Michelle’s protests, “Now can we go? Denise will kill us if we’re late again.” 

“Yes, Miss Daisy.” Wyatt chuckled when Lucy gave him the evil eye, and he caught sight of the adorable _Bugs Bunny_ and _Daffy Duck_ sitting in their car seats in the back seat, as he turned his head to back up the car.


End file.
